


Of Cats and Cameras

by Heavensmissinganassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Smut, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensmissinganassbutt/pseuds/Heavensmissinganassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was forced to move to a overly christian hick town by the name of Lawrence. Everyone grew up together and he's the new kid. The freak with the blue hair and tattoos. Hiding behind the facade of a tough punk who takes no shit and gives no mercy, he thinks that all he has to do is tough it out until the end of the year when he can graduate and take off.<br/>Dean Winchester is a nerd in both the classic and the modern sense of the word. His dad wants him to go to college to become a mechanical engineer, but Dean has a secret affiliation for photography. That, plus being the only 'out' bisexual at his school, means he has quite the year to look forward to of keeping his head down and staying unnoticed.<br/>Neither one expects their own plans to change until they meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

_Beep beep beep beep_

Rustle, thump, crash

“Fuck!”

Dean Winchester rubbed his head as he sat up from his awkward position on the floor. It wasn’t the first time he had fallen out of bed reaching for his just-out-of-reach alarm clock, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He had always meant to move the damn thing closer but knew that if the snooze button was within a comfortable distance he probably would never get out of bed. He untangled himself from the sheets of his bed and stood, crossing his small room to his dresser. The faces of the Joker and Catwoman stared back at him as he fished out a clean pair of boxers, ratty jeans, and a tshirt with darth vader on the front. His brother loved to point out that he was a nerd in both the modern sense and classic definition of the word.

“Dean! You better be up! First day of school!” His moms voice came from the other side of his door.

 _Why do parents always feel it necessary to point that out?_ He thought grumpily as he opened his bedroom door. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“Good morning, handsome.” She said with a smile.

“Handsome? You must be looking at the wrong son.” Piped Sam from the end of the hall. The little shit was already dressed and had his backpack hanging from one shoulder. Then again, Xaviers school for gifted youngers (as Dean called it), started an hour earlier than Deans public high school.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean grumbled as he walked into the bathroom.

“Jerk!”

“Boys.” Mary warned. She turned to Dean before he closed the door. “You have fifteen minutes to be dressed and downstairs. Your dad has a surprise for you.”

Dean perked up instantly. “Any hints?”

Mary smirked. “Not a chance, sunshine. Get your butt in gear.”

He rolled his eyes but closed the door.

Fourteen minutes and thirty seconds later he was trudging down the stairs, cleaning his glasses on his shirt before putting them on.

“Dean you couldn’t find anything a little more mature for your first day of senior year?” Mary sighed from her place at the kitchen table. Her husband, John, sat next to her, nursing a cup of coffee.

“Leave the boy alone, Mary. We both know he goes for the learning, not for the ladies.” John quipped.

“Isn’t it a little early to be harassing me about my sexuality, Dad? By the way, I’m bi. Not gay. Get it straight.”

Johns face flushed a little bit but he shook his head. “Don’t make me regret this, Dean. This is a great show of trust.”

Dean smiled nervously, unsure where his father was going but game for anything. He sat down at the table. “So what’s my surprise?”

John sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. He separated one from the rest and handed it to him. “For your senior year.”

Deans eyes widened in shock as he gripped the key tight. “Is this..?”

“Take care of my baby, Dean. I fully expect you to take her to college and keep her gleaming.”

He jumped out of his chair and ran to his father, hugging him hard. “Thank you! You won’t regret this I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, son.” John said gruffly, gently peeling himself out of his sons arms. He never was one for physical affection.

“Now you don’t want to be late for your first day! Have fun!” Mary said, kissing Deans cheek. He smiled and grabbed his backpack before bounding out the door.

***

Castiel Novak was rudely jerked awake to the sound of pounding on his bedroom door.

“Get the fuck out of bed, little brother. You’ve got ten minutes before school starts and you better be ready to go.”

“Go screw yourself, Gabe.” Castiel groaned into his pillow.

“I have Kali for that, thanks.” Gabriel quipped, throwing open the door. “Come on, punk. Put on your big girl pants. New school. Don’t want to make a bad impression.”

“I will just by walking through the door, asshat.”

Gabe tilted his head in agreement. “Valid point.” He reaches for the door handle. “You’ve got eight minutes now.”

Castiel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood, crossing to his closet. They hadn’t been in this town for very long but already he could see that punks were more of a myth than a style. The mirrored doors slid aside and he rooted for an ‘appropriate’ first day of school outfit. He didn’t really care about anyone’s opinion of what he likes to wear, but still wanted to make an impression. He dressed quickly and closed his closet, his reflection staring back at him. He had three piercings in his left ear,drawing attention to his half shaved head. The other side of his hair was short and floppy, the black contrasting against his pale skin. The tips were dyed blue this week, but would change soon enough. He wore a We Are Romans t-shirt and black jeans that were all but torn to pieces at the knees. He pulled on a pair of black combat boots and stood to appraise the final result. His tattoos would probably get stares but he couldn’t care less.

“Three minutes and counting. If you want a ride, get your goth ass down here!” Gabriel shouted from below.

“I’m coming!” He called back. Gabriel was definitely his favorite brother of the three older siblings and he damn well knew it. Only Gabe could get away with calling him Goth. Lucifer had tried that once and had ended up with a broken nose.

Castiel stumbled down the stairs, swearing under his breath as he searched for his backpack.

“Yo, weirdo.” Gabe whistled and Castiel looked up. He held the handle by one finger and looked at the bag like it was going to bite him. “You sure it’s not time to get this thing replaced?” The black messenger bag had definitely seen better days, held together by safety pins and poor attempts at sewing.

“Nah, it gives it character.” Castiel grinned. “Where’s Mike?”

“He had to leave early to get to the office. Some kind of paperwork malfunction happened.” Gabe handed Castiel a cup of coffee and sighed. “Come on, kiddo. Gotta get you to school on time. At least for the first day.”

Castiel grumbled all the way to the car but shut up by the time they pulled out of the driveway. As much as he would deny it, he was actually nervous for the first day at a new school. In a small town like Lawrence, everyone had grown up with each other. Their grandparents had been in diapers together. And here he was, with his blue hair and piercings in a town that had literal white picket fences and everyone seemed to wear flannel.

“Relax, little bro. You’ve never cared what anyone thought before, why start now?” Gabe said, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

Castiel shook his head and smiled. “How the hell do you do that?”

“What?”

“Know exactly what I’m thinking about.”

“It’s a special gift. Mike does the same to me. Though Luc never does.”

Castiel snorted. “If Luc ever thought about anyone besides himself it would be the end of times.”

“No argument there.”

They pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to a gorgeous black car. Castiel wasn’t really into cars but the glossy black paint and classic style definitely had his approval. He chuckled when he saw the starship enterprise hanging from the rearview mirror.

They stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Castiel was already catching quite a few peoples attention and he immediately stood a little taller and smirked. A few girls whispered by the front doors and some jocks in lettermans jackets turned and glared at him.

“I will never understand why it’s necessary to wear those damn things all the time.” Castiel said to Gabriel as they walked towards the front office.

“I guess they need to try to catch girls attentions, since their dicks are too small to do that for them.” He replied.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but was hit by something from behind. He stumbled forward a little before whipping around with a snarl.

The kid who had bumped into him was bending down to retrieve the tattered copy of The Hobbit and cursing under his breath.

“Maybe you should watch where you’re walking instead of reading, dickhead.” Castiel grumbled. The kid straightened and looked him in the eye and he froze. The boy standing in front of him was tall and blonde. His eyes were slightly obscured by the black frames he wore, but he could still tell that the color was a vibrant green. He had a spattering of freckles across his nose and tan skin from a summer obviously spent in the sun. And he was absolutely beautiful.

He blushed when he realized what he had just thought.

The kid studied him for a moment before giving him a lopsided smile. “You’re probably right. See ya around, asshat.” He said before brushing past him and continuing down the hall.

“Look at that, Cassie. First day of school and you already have a friend!” Gabe clapped him on the shoulder.

Castiel watched the kid as he walked down the hall and turned a corner. Maybe this school won’t be so bad after all.

***

“You see the new kid?”

“Yeah, oh my god he looks so weird.”

“What parents would let their child out of the house looking like that?”

“I heard his parents were dead.”

“I heard his mom was dead and his dad was a drug dealer.”

“I heard he was gay.”

On and on and on. All day. That’s all Dean heard. Rumors flying about the mysterious new kid who had just moved into town with two of his older brothers. No parents have been heard of, his older brother is the CEO of some new company that just opened a branch in the city, his other brother works as a substitute teacher at the middle school, and then there’s him.

Dean had heard him called a satan worshiper, a homosexual radical, and many other things. But that’s not what Dean thought about. He thought about blue. Blue hair, blue shirt, and very blue eyes. He’d never seen a blue that bright. As chick flick as it sounded, the only thing he can think of to describe their depths is a calm ocean blue. His voice was rich and deep and had sent goosebumps over his flesh, even if the only thing he said had been an insult. His weird style only made him more intriguing. He had an eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing, and the tattoo of a cross on his left forearm, which made the first theory of him being a satan worship a little redundant. There was hints of another tattoo hidden by his shirt, though no one could tell what it was. Dean wanted to know if he had anymore designs on his skin, wanted to hear all of their symbolism.

As lunch rolled around, Dean was still thinking about the guy. Even though the rumors of him had been flying all day he didn’t even know the kids name. He sat down at his usual table and pulled out his lunch, still distracted. He glanced around the cafeteria room for a sign of black and blue hair. He let out a sigh and slumped slightly in disappointment when he didn’t see one.

“What’s up, buttercup?” A voice beside him said, startling him out of his thoughts. Jo plopped down next to him, straddling the bench. She grinned. “You hear about the new kid?”

Dean groaned. “Oh don’t you start. The whole school's been trying to decide if he’s a satan worshipper or not since first period.”

“Really? Because I heard he was some goth model in Italy or some shit.”

“He’s punk, not goth.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who knows the difference then.” A deep voice said across from him. Dean looked over so fast his glasses almost went flying off of his face. The boy from before sat down slowly, placing his beat up messenger bag on the table.

“Well hello there, strange person. Please make yourself at home.” Jo quipped, turning to look at the kid. He promptly flipped her the bird and she laughed. “Oh you’ll fit in just fine, new kid. Have fun, boys!” And then she was gone, leaving Dean alone with the stranger.

“You know you still haven’t apologized for this morning. But I’ll forgive you if you tell me your name.” The kid smirked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands. It took Dean a few minutes to process anything but blueblueblue before he realized he was being spoken to.

“Oh uh…”

The kid lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Is it a hard one?”

“No! Um it’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”

The kids lips curled into an actual smile. “Dean.” He said it slowly and Dean had to suppress a shiver. “I like that.” He leaned closer. “So, Dean, what have you heard about me?”

“You know, generally when one person tells another their name, the information is reciprocated.”

The kid laughed. “You have a valid point. No need to sound so formal, Winchester. If you want to know you need only ask.”

Dean chuckled and folded his arms on the table. “Alright. What’s your name?”

“Castiel Novak.”

Dean cocked his head. “Angel of Thursday?”

Castiel stared at him for a moment. “You actually knew that? Most people just assume my mother was on drugs.”

“I guess you could say I’m a nerd. I love mythology and religious concepts. I find it interesting to see how different people interpret this world and whatever world comes after it.”

Castiel smiled. “Alright then. So, what’s being spread in the rumor mill?”

“Well, as you heard Jo say, apparently you’re a model from Italy. Have you even been out of the country?”

“Does Canada count?”

“No.”

“Then no, I haven’t.”

“I heard you were a satan worshipper, but judging from the saint peters cross on your arm people are just being stupid or purposefully ignorant to fuel rumors. That, and you’re named after a random angel that you have to be either a religious nut or a nerd like me to even know about.”

“But being a satan worshipper sounds more exciting.”

“I suppose so. Is that what brings you to my table? You’re after my immortal soul?”

Cas laughed. “Oh no. I came because I heard some rumors about you.”

That piqued Dean’s interest. “Oh really? Like what?”

“You’re the only ‘outed’ bisexual in this entire school, you have a younger brother, you drive that damn sexy car in the parking lot, and you’re aiming to be a mechanical engineer when you graduate.”

Dean blinked. “Well, you do your research.”

“Small town like this? Everybody knows everybody's business.”

“True enough. So the rumors are true. Does that mean anything?” Dean asked as he lifted his soda to his lips

Cas smirked. “It means I can ask you on a date without wondering if I’m accidentally barking up the wrong tree.”

Dean choked on his drink. “A bit forward, isn’t it?” He managed to wheeze out.

“Only if you think so.”

Dean glared at him through bleary eyes as he coughed. “You better hold your horses, cowboy. I do things slow and steady.”

Cas looked at him with a level stare. “Meaning?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of the levels of relationships? Strangers, acquaintances, friends, etc.”

“I may have encountered it once or twice.”

“And yet you jump the gun.”

“They’re not set rules, they’re more like guidelines.”

“Okay, barbossa.”

Castiel tilted his head again and squinted. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean gaped at him. “You haven’t seen Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“I’m kind of a hermit when it comes to pop culture.”

Dean shakes his head. “That’s it. I can’t go out with a guy that hasn’t seen the Pirates franchise.”

Cas scowled. “I wasn’t aware that my lack of knowledge in certain areas had anything to do with your desire to go on a date with me.”

Dean grinned. “Take it as incentive. Hey, maybe we can have a movie marathon or something. Except the fourth one. That one was shit.”

The bell rang, startling them both. Dean didn’t realize how they had both been unconsciously leaning towards each other until they both leaned back.

“Ooh look boys! Winchesters got himself a boyfriend!” A loud voice called from behind Dean. He grimaced and turned to see Alistair Locke, captain of the football team, making kissy faces at him and Cas. The rest of the team laughed hysterically.

“Stuff it, Locke.” He growled, grabbing his backpack and standing.

“Are you giving me orders, Winchester? I don’t think I like that tone.”

Dean snorted. “You sound like my mother, Alistair. What are you gonna do, ground me?” He turned to walk away but was pushed from behind and sent sprawling. Dean sat up just in time to hear a crunch and see blood hit the tiled floor.

“Fuck!” Alistair cried as his hands went to his nose. “You’re gonna regret that, new kid.”

Cas was casually leaning against the table he had been sitting at, inspecting his knuckles. “I’m quaking in my boots.” He held out a hand to Dean and helped him stand. The jocks had all taken off when they turned to look. “Are you okay?”

Dean dusted off his jeans. “I’m fine. Alistair's just a homophobe. I’m used to it.” He glanced down and realized that they were still holding hands. Cas looked down and smirked. He moved his hand until it was over Dean's, baring his wrist. Cas pulled out a sharpie from his front pocket and pulled off the cap with his teeth before writing a series of digits on his skin.

“For our movie marathon.” He explained. He squeezed Dean’s hand once before dropping it. He grabbed his bag from the table and saluted, grinning wolfishly. “See you around, Winchester.”

Dean watched him stride away and knew, deep down, that he was fucked.

 


	2. There's a nerd in us all

As the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Dean reached his arms over his head and stretched. Someone grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm back roughly and he gasped.

“You think you can just get away easy, Winchester?” Alistair hissed in his ear, forcing Dean to his feet. “If I let you off, people would think I’ve gone soft.” He pressed his body flush against Dean’s, forcing him forward and out of the classroom.

Dean made a face at the obvious bulge pressing into his hip. “I wish some things had stayed soft, Locke. Thought you were a homophobe.”

Alistair slammed Dean into the lockers. “You shut your mouth, fag. Seems like I need to teach you a lesson in respect.” He pressed Deans face into the hard metal, his glasses cutting into his face at the odd angle. He leaned close to Dean, breathing in his ear. “I kinda like you like this, Dean, I gotta admit.”

“Flattering as this is, Alistair, get the fuck off me.”

Alistair grabbed Deans short hair and slammed his face into the locker. Dean heard a crunch and felt blood dripping down his lips. “This is a warning, Winchester. I’ll be back. We’ve got all year to teach this particular lesson.” He let go and sauntered down the hallway. Dean pushed away from the lockers with a grunt. He pressed a hand to his nose and jogged to the bathroom. His shirt already had dark spots of blood on it and he swore under his breath. The evidence would be hard to hide from his parents. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and he had indents from the locker across his cheek.

He cleaned up as best as he could, trying to figure out a story to tell his parents. He stopped by the classroom to grab his bag before walking towards the exit. He knew that Alistair and his friends tended to hang out near the flagpole after school to harass everyone and he shuddered to think of having to be near him again. He about faced and headed towards the back of the school. He pushed through the back door and froze.

On the ground in front of him was Cas. The boy had a split lip, a real shiner on his right eye, and was clutching his left side. He was gritting his teeth and trying to push himself off the ground.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Dean asked, rushing forward. He put an arm around Cas’s waist, careful of his injured side, and pulled him up. Cas hissed in pain, his arm going around Dean’s neck and leaning heavily. “Who the hell did this?”

“Your football buddies have a strange way of welcoming new students.”

“They’re not my buddies.” They slowly made their way across the back lot. Cas was limping slightly and almost biting through his bottom lip in a painful grimace. “Do you need a ride home?”

Cas swore. “Probably for the best. I’m not sure I could walk there without falling over.”

Dean chuckled lightly. “We wouldn’t want that.” They walked around the school and cut across the mostly empty parking lot. A few stragglers gave them strange looks but they passed without catching too much attention. He helped Cas into the passenger seat and then slipped into the car himself.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re a trekkie?” Cas smirked.

Dean glanced at the enterprise dangling from the mirror and smiled. “As my brother claims, I’m the king of pop culture nerds.”

“Classic or new?”

“I mean, Chris Pines is hot, but the old shit is the way to go. But I gotta admit, the new movies have A plus casting.” He cast a sidelong glance at Castiel. “At least I can make Star Trek references and you’ll understand them.”

“Actually I don’t watch it. My brother, Gabriel, does.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” Dean said with a shake of his head.

They rolled smoothly down the street. “Hey do you think I could clean up at your house? My brother would flip a bitch if he saw this.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “Sure. We’ll have to go in the back.”

“Sneaking a stranger through the back door? My, my, Mr. Winchester thats awfully forward of you.”

“Shut up.”

They pulled into Dean's’ driveway and he killed the engine. They sat in silence for a moment, tension filling the air.

“I’m sorry.” Dean blurted out suddenly. Cas turned to look at him in confusion. “The football team beat you up because of me. Because Alistair has some sick kind of crush on me.”

To Dean’s surprise, Cas burst out laughing. He then hissed in pain and clutched his ribs. “Oh God that makes so much sense now. I mean, I’m used to fist fights, but they more ruthless than I'm used too.

Dean flushed in shame. “I’m so -”

Cas pushed his way into Dean’s face and covered his mouth with his hand. “Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault Alistair’s a freak.”

“Feels like my fault.” Dean mumbled against his hand.

Cas sighed. He moved his hand to cup Dean’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. “I know you won’t listen to me anyways, but I don’t blame you for this.”

Dean stared at him with wide eyes. He could feel his face heating up, a blush no doubt creeping up his neck. He broke the silence with an awkward chuckle. “Um, we should probably head inside. Get you fixed up.”

Cas smirked and pulled away. He opened his door and stepped out, holding himself against the car until Dean came around to help him. They walked around the side of the house and Cas glanced around the backyard. An old swingset sat in one corner and a small platform was built into the huge tree in the center of the yard. “Spend a lot of time out here?”

“Not so much anymore. Video games don’t have long enough extension cords.”

Cas snorted. “You’re such a nerd.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Dean slid the back door open and they stepped into the blessedly cold house. Castiel leaned heavily against  the kitchen counter while Dean grabbed him a glass of water. He drained it in one long pull, ignoring the metallic taste of his own blood mixed with the liquid. Dean then helped him up the stairs to his bedroom. Castiel laughed when he saw it. Just about every inch of the room was covered in posters. Skyrim, League of Legends, Harry Potter, and more. Batman figures covered his dresser and his bedspread was superman.

“Oh my god you are beyond adorable.” Cas giggled, which sounded ridiculous given his deep voice.

“Fuck you, my room rocks. My brother is probably the exact opposite. You won’t be able to find a single speck of dust anywhere, I swear.”

Cas sat on the bed gingerly. “What’s your brother like?”

“Smart as fuck. He goes to some fancy ass school for geniuses. He wants to be a lawyer.”

“You sound proud of him.”

Dean grinned and sat next to Cas. “Yeah I am.”

Cas glanced at the wall behind the bed, noticing the lack of posters. Instead it was covered in polaroids. “What’s this?”

“Oh um-” Dean stuttered. Cas turned to look better at the photographs. They were beautiful. Some were of his family, but most were nature shots. They almost seemed professional level. “It’s just a-a hobby.” Dean blushed.

Cas turned and smiled at him. “They’re amazing. Ever thought about going pro?”

A dark look crossed Dean’s face. “Not in the cards for me. I’m gonna be a mechanic.”

Cas obviously knew it was a touchy subject and swung to another topic. He took off his jacket, revealing his torn and bloodied shirt. “Can I borrow a tee? This one is basically ruined.”

Dean nodded, relief plain on his face. He look at Cas’s shirt. “We Are Romans? Is that a band?”

Cas gaped at him. Then he shook his head. “Seems like you need an education of your own. What music do you listen to?”

“Classic rock.”

“And you never thought of, I don’t know, expanding your horizons?”

Dean chuckled nervously as he stood to cross the room. “Um, no?” He tossed Cas a t-shirt.

Cas pushed off the bed and began pulling his ruined shirt over his head. “Okay, well I propose a trade. You educate me in your pop culture shit and I teach you that there is in fact is good music beyond the eighties.”

Dean’s response caught in his throat as he watched the stretch and pull of Cas’s lean chest. His tattoo’s continued across his collarbone. There was a star surrounded in flames over his heart and a strange language across his rib cage, slightly marred by the bruising. He found himself crossing the room. Cas watched him with hooded eyes as Dean raised one hand to lightly trail across his chest.

“These are beautiful.” He said gently. He glanced up and met Cas’s gaze. Something unreadable flashed through his eyes and they leaned closer. Their lips had just touched when they heard the front door slam shut. They immediately jumped apart and Cas gasped in pain.

“Dean? You home?” Sam shouted from downstairs.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Dean said, visibly flustered.

Cas grinned wolfishly. “For what?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Kay, Mr. Model. Put on a shirt. There are children present. Or will be in about ten seconds.

Cas had just finished pulling on the shirt when his bedroom door was thrown open. Sam’s jaw dropped at the sight of Castiel before closing with an audible snap. He narrowed his eyes and pointed. “Who’s he?”

Dean groaned. “Sam how many times have I told you to knock? One of these days you’re not gonna be happy about barging in on me.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Ew, Dean. TMI. You didn’t answer my question.”

Dean sighed. “Sam, Cas. Cas, sam. Happy?”

“Why is he covered in blood? Did you beat him up?”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and dragged him out of his room. “None of your business and no. Leave us alone.”

“Dean, I’m fine. Just tell me where the bathroom is and I can clean myself up.” Cas said.

“Oh, right.” Dean blushed again. “Sorry. It’s right there.” He pointed at the door across the hall. Cas closed the door behind him and water started running.

“What happened to him, is he okay?” Sam asked.

“He got in a fight after school. I’m helping him out.”

“Are you okay? You’ve got blood on your shirt and bruising under your eyes.”

Dean sighed. “Nothin’ gets past you, huh? I’m fine, Sam. I walked into a pole.”

Sam grinned. “Wish I coulda seen that.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Those are strange terms of endearment.” Cas said as he opened the door. He looked a lot better with the blood cleaned up. His eye was bruising badly, though.

“Come on, let’s get some ice for your eye.”

They trudged downstairs to the kitchen once again, Dean snagging an apple as he walked past the fruit bowl.

“So, let me get this straight. You’re brother is a nerd in the original sense of the word, and you are the new definition? Or am I getting something wrong here?” Cas asked, turning an orange over in his hands.

Dean rummaged in the freezer for a moment before tossing an ice pack to Cas. “No you’re spot on. Though I like to think I’m pretty smart too. At least my grades say so.”

Cas studied him for a moment. “You never told me how you got your broken nose.” He said quietly, setting down the fruit.

Dean shrugged. “It was actually Alistair. He probably did it around the same time you got jumped.” He touched it gently. “It’s gonna be a bitch to hide from my parents.”

“Why don’t you want to tell them?”

Dean sighed. “I just recently came out over the summer and if I’m already getting beaten up for it my parents are gonna take it too kindly. They’ll go straight to the principle if not the cops.”

“Wouldn’t that keep Alistair away from you?”

“You haven’t known him as long as I have. Nothing can stand in his way if he wants something. Me blabbing to anyone with superiority will just make him more ruthless.”

Cas shook his head in disbelief. “This kid sounds like a bonafide serial killer or something.” Cas tilted his head and scrunched his nose in what was quite possibly the cutest thing Dean had ever seen. “I’m pretty good with make up, if you want me to teach you how to cover the bruising.”

Dean grinned. “That would be fantastic.”

“If we head over to my house now I can teach you fast. My brothers probably wondering where I am anyways.”

“Sounds good.”

***

This day was going pretty well, despite being beaten up. After all, he was riding around in a sex on wheels car with a gorgeous nerd who could probably quote the entire Fellowship of the Ring movie and help him with math in the same breath. That had to count for something. And for the brief second their lips had touched in his bedroom he thought he had seen fireworks.

But Dean was obviously interested in taking things slow. He could handle that. During his first relationship after coming out as gay it had taken him almost two months to want to even kiss the guy in public. Luckily Balthazar was okay with it.

The only kink in his plan to woo Dean was Alistair. The jock had already tried proving a point by basically molesting Dean and getting his teammates to beat the shit out of him. He figured that, if he pursued a relationship with Dean, his torture would only get worse. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to get hurt. It was almost funny how protective he was over him already, despite meeting him only ten hours ago. He could tell that Dean was special.

“My ears are burning, are you thinking about me?” Dean teased from the drivers seat. AC/DC was softly playing in the background and Dean lightly drummed the steering wheel. He looked absolutely gorgeous, with the sun hitting his face and haloing his hair.

Cas grinned cheekily. “What else would I be thinking about?”

Dean blushed and cleared his throat. “So where did you move from?”

“New York.”

“Must be quite the shock moving here after that.”

“I like it better here. It’s quiet. But you’re right, its really different.”

“Bet New York is amazing though. It’s one of my top ten places I want to see.”

“What’s your number one?”

Dean winked. “Stick around and you’ll find out.” He turned into the driveway and Cas flinched. “What’s wrong?”

“Gabe’s here. It’s gonna be hard to hide from him.”

“Is he the brother you were worried about?”

“No, that’s Michael. But if Gabe see’s I brought a guy home he won’t leave us alone.”

“Mmmm you say that like you want to be alone with me.”

“There’s certain things I would love to do with you, Dean, that an audience generally isn’t required.”

Dean once again flushed and coughed. “Well, let’s get this party started.” He threw open his door and climbed out. Cas grinned and followed suit before leading him up the driveway. He unlocked the door and pushed inside the house. He could see Dean glancing around and turned to smile at him.

“Were you expecting something?” Cas teased, poking Dean’s side.

Dean scowled. “Stop that.”

Cas laughed. “You’re ticklish? Good to know.”

“Cassie? Is that you?” Gabe called from the kitchen.

Dean snickered. “Cassie?”

“Shut up. Only he calls me that.”

Gabe poked his head out the door of the kitchen, surprise crossing his face when he caught sight of Dean. “Oh, you brought a friend over? You never bring friends over.” He entered the hallway and gave Dean a once over. “Hey wait, aren’t you the guy that almost knocked Cas over this morning?”

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that was me. I get distracted when I’m reading.”

“I’ll say.” He glanced at his brother and his eyes widened. “Castiel what the hell happened to your face?”

Cas sighed. “The football team decided to use me as a punching bag. It appears they don’t their ‘rule’ to be questioned.”

Gabe shook his head and pinched his nose. “Cas, really? On the first day?”

Dean coughed. “It was actually my fault-”

“Oh shut up, I already told you that I don’t blame you.” Cas cut Dean off, rolling his eyes. “Gabe, I’m fine, just a little sore. We’re gonna go upstairs.”

“Okay, okay. Just hope Mike doesn’t notice.”

“I know.” Cas caught Dean’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs. He lead him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet before searching through the drawers.

“Might I ask where you became so good at covering up wounds?”

“I used to get into fights a lot at my old school. Michael is happier when he thinks everything is perfect so I would cover up the bruises so he wouldn’t stress out.”

“Makes sense.”

Cas set to work covering the wounds, making comments about what product he uses and how so Dean understands. In under five minutes, when he looks into the mirror the bruises are gone.

“Dude, that is awesome. Thanks Cas!”

“Anytime.”

Dean’s phone chirped in his pocket and he pulled it out. “Shit, I didn’t tell my parents where I was going. I should probably get home.”

“Of course.” Cas walked him to the front door, leaning against the frame as Dean walked onto the porch. “See you tomorrow.”

Dean turned suddenly and put his hand on the back of Cas’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “See you tomorrow.” He grinned before bounding down the stairs and to his car. Cas reached up and touched his lips. His cheeks burned and he smiled widely.

He heard a low whistle and turned to see Gabe behind him. “Boy,” Gabe said. “You got it bad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Last week was GISHWHES and I was too focused on that and then this week I had zero motivation. It wasn't until friday night that I was suddenly inspired with this chapter. So here it is, hope you like it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://heavensmissinganassbut.tumblr.com/


	3. The Gay Crisis

When Dean returned home his parents were waiting for him. He opened the front door and was ambushed before he even crossed the threshold. His mom was trying but failing to hide a smile but his Dad seemed to be simmering with barely contained rage. He smiled meekly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Hey guys.”

“There somethin’ you need to tell us, son?” John asked, crossing his arms.

“Um I have a new friend?”

Mary snorted. “Just a friend? Do your friends normally hang out in your room shirtless?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sammy was definitely going to pay for this. “I literally just met him today. I was just helping him out.”

“According to your brother you seemed a bit more cozy than ‘just helping out’.” John stepped closer. “Son, you know our rules. Especially with you….being the way you are.”

Dean laughed humorlessly. “Being the way I am? You make it sound like a disease.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“What your dad means,” Mary cut in. “Is that we have certain rules that we expect to be upheld. We wouldn’t allow Sammy to have a girl over when we’re not here.”

“You realize that by those standards I shouldn’t be allowed to have any friends over when you’re not here.” He crossed his arms, mirroring his father’s stance. “It’s almost like you don’t trust me.”

“Right now? Not really.”

“John!” Mary gasped.

Dean stared at his father and then narrowed his eyes. He brushed past his father and headed into the house.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” John yelled.

“My room. You wanna come? I might be doing drugs or some other shit.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that, boy. We’re not finished here!”

Dean slammed his door and locked it, leaning heavily against the frame. His eyes burned but he refused to let any tears fall. He really wanted to punch something. He paced angrily throughout his room, gripping his arms tight enough to hurt. His phone chirped in his pocket and he pulled it out.

**Unknown number: Was that your first time kissing a guy?**

“What the hell?” Dean muttered. He sat on his bed and replied.

**Dean: Who is this and how do you know about that?**

**Unknown number: Well I happen to have been the one on the receiving end.**

Dean sighed in relief and rubbed his face. A smile came to his lips and he lay back on his bed.

**Dean: Hope it was memorable**

**Cas: Not as much as any future ones we might have ;)**

**Dean: I would hope so**

**Dean: How the fuck did you get my number? I distinctly remember having yours.**

**Cas: It might’ve been slipped to me by a little blonde chick who thinks I’m a model**

**Dean: God bless Jo i really needed this**

**Cas: You okay?**

Dean hesitated. He really wanted to call Cas and talk to him, but they’d only known eachother for a day. He didn’t know if it would push any boundaries they might have.

Turns out he hesitated for nothing because within the next minute his phone was vibrating. He pressed the accept button and lifted it to his ear.

“Hey.”

“Have you ever watched a bee have sex?” A deep voice came from the other end.

“Not the weirdest way to start a conversation, but definitely not normal.”

“Well have you?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“It looks like a wrestling match or some shit. And it’s not like other bugs, it’s like doggy style.”

Dean laughed. “Where do you come up with this shit?”

“Bees are fascinating and very important to our ecosystem, Dean. Most people kill them because they think they’ll sting them, but bees are extremely docile. It’s wasps that are assholes.”

“Good to know.”

It was quiet for a second. “Are you okay?”

Dean smiled softly. “Better now. Thanks.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A knock sounded on his door and his smile faded. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, I have to go.”

“Alright. If you need me, you have my number.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

He hung up his phone and stared at his black screen. “Come in.” He called, bracing himself for the worst.

His mom came in and closed the door behind her. He scooted over on his bed for her to sit down and she immediately put her arms around him.

“I know this is hard for you. Being seventeen is probably the worst age, whether you’re straight or not.”

“Mom.”

“You know I don’t get touchy feely very often so shut up and let me have this.” She put her hand on Dean’s cheek and made him look at her. “Sweetie, your Dad did not mean what he said. He’s struggling to accept these new world idea’s because he was raised in a very old fashioned way. He does accept you fully, but he’s struggling in how to adjust to keep your life as fair as Sammy’s. Does that make sense?”

“I just….” Dean sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. “I just wish that he would talk to me instead of yelling. Hear my side of the story. Because we really didn’t do anything. I only just met the guy, come on!”

He felt fingers running through his hair and relaxed into the touch. “But you like him, right?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I do. And I would like for you guys to meet him once I get to know him a little better.”

“I would like that too. But our rules are still the same. No one that you’re attracted to is allowed in your bedroom unless we’re home, all right? It’s the same rule Sam has. Hell, Ellen even put that on Jo.”

Dean snorted. “Okay, okay. I get it.”

She kissed his hair before pushing off of the bed. “We do love you, Dean. Just give your father a little more time to think this stuff through. Lord only knows what goes through his mind sometimes.”

“Love you, too. ‘Night.”

The next morning Dean was up earlier than usual, unable to sleep. He walked downstairs but froze in the kitchen doorway. His father sat at the table, reading the paper as always.

His father glanced up and saw Dean standing in the doorway. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dean said gruffly before crossing the room to the fridge. He grabbed a quick glass of milk and sat at the table, opposite of his father. After yesterday he wasn’t sure where he stood with his father. Couldn’t tell if he was going to get punished or not.

“Friday night, we’re having dinner. Family style. But bring your friend.”

Dean glanced up sharply. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Because I’m interested in the first kid my son has a crush on. Because I want to get to know him before I make any judgements. Because I over reacted.” John sighed and put down the paper. “Dean, I’m sorry. It was a rough day at work, and then coming home and hearing you had broken one of our biggest rules, right after I had given you the Impala, I just kind of blew up. And I know I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Dean stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “It’s okay, Dad.”

“It’s really not. Son,” John hesitated, “I’m proud of you. For being brave enough to come out and tell not only your family but basically the whole damn town. I know it’s hard, with how closed-minded some folks can be, but you don’t care what others think. I wish I could be like that.”

“Where do you think I learned it from, old man? You take shit from no one. And to be honest you were the one I was most terrified of and after you took it so well I figured everybody else would be a piece of cake.”

John chuckled. “All right, enough emotional shit for one day. Go get ready for school, kid.”

Dean smiled and nodded. First big gay crisis averted.

If only school would be that easy.

***

Cas woke up to voices downstairs and groaned. Another school day. After yesterday his pain had condensed into one big ache that flared up whenever he moved. His ribs hurt like a bitch when he breathed and his ankle was still a little tender when he stood and crossed the room to his closet. He quickly pulled on a ‘My Chemical Romance’ tank top and torn jeans. His hair seemed unmanageable and Cas doubted he could even lift his arms long enough to make it presentable so he threw on a beanie to cover the worst. His tattoos were more visible today and he grinned. He knew at least one person who liked what they saw and that’s all that mattered to him. He grabbed his messenger bag and glanced at the clock. He swore when he saw how late it was and raced down the stairs.

He screeched to a halt when he saw a certain blonde nerd leaning up against the counter, talking companionably with Gabriel. Today he was decked out in a t-shirt that had some kind of wolf with the words “Winter is coming” and dark pants. He wore a red flannel shirt on top and converse to complete the look. His glasses were slipping down his nose, giving him a half-mountain-man-half-librarian appearance. It was almost unfair how attractive it made him look.

Dean turned his head and smiled. “Hey!”

“What’re you doing here?”

Dean’s smile faltered at the terse words. “I thought you might like a ride to school. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”

Gabe chuckled and clapped Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Dean-o. Cas is pretty much unsociable until his first cup of coffee. Don’t take it personally.”

Cas grimaced and made his way to the coffee pot. “He speaks the truth. Sorry.”

Dean relaxed and nodded in understanding. “No I get it, my dad’s the same way.”

Cas poured himself a mug and took a huge swig without even wincing. “Nectar of the gods.” He practically moaned before downing the rest of the mug. He glanced at Dean’s amused expression and grimaced. “Sorry. I’m not really a morning person.”

“I can tell. You ready to go?”

“Back to hell? Sure.”

They headed out to the car in silence and got into their respective sides. Dean had just turned on the ignition when Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Hey.” He whispered.

Dean smiled and turned towards Cas. “Hey yourself.” He pulled out of the driveway. “So what classes do you have today?”

Cas groaned. “There’s a whole new set of them, huh? At my old school we had the same classes every day. No need to memorize to separate schedules.”

“Poor baby.”

“Shut up.”

“But seriously, what’s your first class?”

Cas fished a crumpled piece of paper from the bottom of his bag. “Art class. That’s not too bad.”

“Who’s your teacher?”

“Ms. Milton.”

Dean grinned. “We have the same class, then. You’ll like it. She’s pretty laid back but she’s the most amazing artist I’ve seen. And there’s going to be a photography section in a few weeks.”

“Bet you’re excited for that. But you’re already amazing at it, so I doubt there’s much for you to learn.”

Dean blushed but smiled softly. “There’s always more to learn. Especially about art.”

“That’s true.”

They pulled into the school and Dean grimaced. As per usual, the football team was next to the front doors, ready to harass the poor souls of the non-athletic. “I should’ve parked in the back.”

“Don’t be a chicken, Winchester. Let’s go.”

“It’s not being a chicken, it’s surviving.” Dean grumbled but pulled himself from the car.

They walked towards the building together and Cas could almost see the wall that immediately went up around Dean. Cas grinned arrogantly and winked at the jocks. Alistair didn’t even look at him; his eyes were trained on Dean until they reached the doors. His gaze seemed to darken with every tense step Dean took next to Castiel. At the very last second Alistair's eyes flickered to Castiel’s and he scowled before looking away. As soon as the doors closed behind them Dean exhaled loudly.

“Oh my god that was more intense than fucking Harry confronting Voldemort!”

Cas laughed. “You know I don’t understand that.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “You don’t even know Harry Potter? My god, man. How do you live in this world?”

Cas grabbed his hand and tugged him along. “Class now, nerd out later.”

Dean looked down at their  joined hands in awe for a moment.

Cas flinched. “I’m sorry, is this okay?”

Dean met his gaze and beamed. “It’s more than okay.” Cas smiled back before dragging him down the hall. They walked into glass right before the bell rang and took seats at easels that were side by side. Jo was also in the class and winked at them from her easel across the room.

“What’s up guys!” Ms. Milton walked into the room in a flourish of blue eyes and flaming red hair. “Sorry I’m late.”

“She’s like thirty seconds late.” Cas whispered to Dean.

“She’s almost always like ten minutes early to everything.” Dean whispered back before turning his attention to the teacher.

“We’ve got a new student, but I’m not gonna make him do the usual speech. So the kid with the cool hair and awesome tattoos is Castiel. Everyone make him feel comfortable.” She walked to the center of the circle and spun around in a slow circle as she talked. “Today we’re going to be talking about the painting project that’s coming up. I want you to think of a color. Your favorite color, your mom’s favorite color, the color of your dog, I don’t really care. Just as long as it’s something that is important to you. Take the color and using different shades I want you to somehow convey the emotion you feel based on that color. Blue does not necessarily mean sad, contrary to popular belief. For example,” She strode to her desk and pulled a canvas up. “This person last year, using the color grey, which is generally used to represent sadness or boredom, was able to express happiness.” The canvas was swirls of every shade of grey, looking almost like the spirals of the clouds on a rainy day. But it wasn’t sad. The curl of the strokes genuinely looked happy, alive with energy. “Don’t feel overwhelmed, I’m not expecting Picasso, guys.”

Cas looked at Dean, who was already staring hard at his canvas. Cas wondered if being a mechanical engineer really meant that much to Dean. He seemed to have a passion for art. Just because he was good at math didn’t mean he had to continue in it. He watched Dean grab a paint brush and dip it into some blue, making sure strokes across the canvas. His hand was steady and his tongue stuck out slightly between his teeth in concentration. Cas chuckled. This nerd was too adorable for words.

Dean’s gaze shifted to Cas and he blushed when he realized he was being watched. He smiled at Cas. “What are you going to do?”

Cas shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. These things take time.”

“Take all the time you need as long as it’s finished the first of next month!” Ms. Milton called from her desk.

“We have a whole month to finish this project?”

“Ms. Milton’s pretty chill. She wants us to genuinely put effort into the project.”

“Remember Dean, kissing ass gets you nowhere with me.” Ms. Milton said, coming over to stand behind Dean. “And how many times have I told you to call me Anna?”

“I’m trying to be a good influence on this punk.” He jerked his thumb towards Cas, who rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

Anna shook her head and smiled fondly. “Shut up Dean. And welcome to Lawrence High, Castiel.”

“Thanks.” Cas turned back to his canvas and thought hard. He generally used many colors to feel emotion, but the only color coming to mind was green. And he knew exactly why. He glanced at Dean again and smiled as Dean’s beautiful, emerald eyes traced his strokes across the paper. Would it be too cheesy to use green simply because of Dean? So far Dean has been the only good thing to happen to him since arriving in this armpit of a town.

The bell rang, startling Cas out of his reverie. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his schedule.

“Considering I have study hall next, I doubt we have the same class again.”

Cas studied the paper and sighed. “Sadly we don’t, but I’m okay with my next class. English is my best subject.”

“Yet you haven’t read Harry Potter, you disgrace.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Winchester. See you at lunch?”

Dean stood up and nodded. “Sure thing, Novak. I might even save you a seat.”

Cas laughed and leaned into Dean’s space. “If not, I guess I’ll just have to sit on your lap.” He whispered into Dean’s ear before giving him a saucy wink and sauntering away.

He didn’t get far before he was dragged into a janitor’s closet and slammed against the door. Alistair held him down with a hand gripping the front of his shirt.

“Listen here, you asshat. You think you can just walk around like you own the place? You are nothing here.” Alistair snarled, punching Cas in the stomach. He doubled over with a gasp.

“I might be nothing now,” Castiel wheezed. “But you will always be nothing.”

“Shut up!” Alistair swung again, connecting with Castiel’s jaw. “You don’t know anything!”

“Look ten years in the future.” Another hit to the side of his head. “You know what I see?”

“I said. SHUT. UP.” Castiel’s sight blurred for a moment with another hit.

“The local drunk, falling off his stool. A washed up football career”

Alistair roared and swung once more, but Cas caught it easily, twisting Alistair’s arm roughly to one side. “Someone that, if they disappeared, no one would care.” Alistair fell to his knees with a cry. “No. One.”

Cas shoved him onto his back and stood over him. “Touch Dean one more time and you won’t have to wait ten years for a washed up football career.”

“You fucking faggot, I’ll get you for this.” Alistair hissed, spitting blood at Castiel’s feet.

Cas smiled maliciously. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life is hectic between moving and the first week of school so yeah. I promise now that school is settling in I will start posting weekly. Thanks for sticking around so far!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://heavensmissinganassbut.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to my beta chocolatedementor. She is a babe.


	4. Life is a cocktease

Dean managed to get out of the school at the end of the day completely unscathed. Alistair seemed to avoid him like the plague, but in their shared classes Dean noticed he was favoring his right arm. Cas hadn’t show up for lunch, leaving a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He held his breath as he walked out the front doors. Then he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar punk instead of hostile football team.

Cas pulled the cigarette he had been smoking  out of his mouth and put it out. He smirked “See something you like?”

“Yeah, but he seems to be injured.” Dean studied Castiel’s split lip and black eye. “I swear, everytime I see you you have more wounds.”

Dean lifted his hand and cupped Castiel’s face. His thumb swiped over his cheekbone, where the bruise on his eye began. “Are you okay?”

Cas grabbed his hand and lowered it, lacing their fingers together. “I promise, the other guy was worse off.”

Dean snorted. “The other guy. So you know anything about Alistairs wrist?”

Cas blinked innocently, but his lips twitched. “Heard he fell off his bike.”

Dean rolled his eyes and started walking towards his car. Cas fell into step beside him. “I didn’t know that you smoked.” Dean said casually.

“We’ve known each other for two days, Dean. You don’t really know me at all.”

“Valid point.”

Cas squeezed his hand. “But I’m hoping to change that.”

Dean chuckled. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get into my panties?”

“Oh I’m definitely trying to get into your panties, Winchester. No question about that.”

Dean flipped him the bird and slid into the car.

Cas followed suit and smoothly buckled his seat belt. “So where to, handsome?”

“Do you have to be home anytime soon?”

“I haven’t had a curfew since Michael got sick of punishing me for breaking it.”

Dean laughed. “You’re a troublemaker? I had no idea.”

“Smart ass.”

“I’m on the honor roll for a reason.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and just drove. Dean glanced over to look at Cas, who had his head leaned against the car seat and was staring at Dean. He was smiling softly and looked peaceful. The sun was playing off of the blue in his hair and Dean smiled back at him. “What’re you thinking about?”

“My art project. I think I know what I’m gonna do it on.”

“Care to share with the class?”

“You’re just gonna have to wait.”

Dean shook his head and grinned. “So how many brothers do you have?”

“Three. Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer.”

Dean whistled. “Did Lucifer get bullied a lot because of the name?”

“People tried. He didn’t earn the nickname Devil for just his name. We don’t see him much anymore.”

“What about the other two? Are you close?”

“I’m really close with Gabe. Michael woks three jobs and tries to be the father figure to all of us, but he’s rarely ever home/”

“Can I ask what happened to your parents?”

“Mom died of cancer. Dad left soon after.”

Dean grew quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“I was only one when she died. I don’t remember Dad. He waited until Mike was 16, then took off to ‘find himself’.”

Silence settled over the car and Cas went back to watchind Dean drive.

“What about your family?” Cas asked.

“Mom, Dad, me and Sammy. Mom is a teacher at the Elementary school, Dad’s a mechanic. I do have a half brother from an affair my dad had around twelve years ago, but it worked out. We don’t see them as often as I like.”

“That’s good that they worked things out.”

“I know. Adam and Sammy are around the same age. I wish Adam and his mom lived closer so they could see eachother more often.”

They continued driving in silence for a while before Dean turned into an empty park.

“If anyone saw this ethey would assume you were trying to get me alone, Mr. Winchester.”

“Is being alone with me a problem, Mr. Novak?”

“Only because you’re a temptation in every way possible.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Cas?”

Castiel unbuckled his seat belt and slid across the car. His fingers threaded into his hair and tugged it slightly, causing Dean to gasp. He pushed into Dean’s space and breathed on his lips. “Is it working?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean sighed, leaning into Cas and connecting their lips. It was a little off the mark and Cas chuckled. he slotted their lips more comfortably and moved his hand from Dean’s hair. He pushed Deans flannel off of his shoulders without breaking the kiss.

Dean pulled away to breathe and Cas took the opportunity to trail kisses down his jaw. He pulled the collar of Dean’s shirt down and sucked a dark mark into his collar bone. Dean’s eyes fluttered and his head fell back against the seat.

“God, Cas.” He hissed.

A knock at the window made them both jump. Dean quickly turned away from Cas and rolled down the window. He swore internally when he saw it was a cop.

“Afternoon, boys.” The guy said in a sleazy voice. He had pale, yellow eyes and a creepy smile. “Step out of the car please.”

They pulled themselves out of the impala and Dean turned towards the cop.

“What’s the problem, officer?” Dean asked in a slightly shaky voice. The man was standing a little too close to Dean for comfort and it made his skin crawl. Cas circled around the car and leaned against it heavily. The air around him was tense and he glared at the officer.

“Family park, boys. Not allowed to fornicate in public.”

Cas chuckled blackly. “Last I checked, making out doesn’t count as sex.”

“From where I was watching it was sure headed that way.”

“You were watching, huh? Pretty sure perving on minors is frowned upon.”

The cop scowled. “Just doing my job, son. I don’t like what you’re implying.”

“I’m not sure implying is the right word to use here, considering the tent in your slacks right now.”

The cop pushed Castiel against the car roughly. “You better watch your tongue boy.”

Cas shoved him away with a snarl. “Don’t touch me.” Something slid out of his pocket and hit the ground. Dean swore under his breath when he saw the pack of cigarettes lying on the asphalt.

“What’s this?” The guy said with a smirk. He bent over to pick up the box and Cas stiffened. He stood up slowly, passing the box back and forth between his hands. “Pretty sure it’s illegal for a minor to have some of these.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to do, he seemed to be frozen in place. When the officer grabbed Cas and turned him around to cuff him, Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas shook his head.

“I suggest you head home, boy.” The cop said. Dean slowly closed his mouth and nodded, casting another glance at Cas.

“Just go, Dean. I’ll be fine.” The cop grabbed Cas’s bound arms and pulled him towards his squad car.

Dean got into the car slowly, watching Cas get pushed into the back seat of the car. He clenched his knuckles on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. He waited for the cop to pull away before peeling out of the lot. He headed straight for Castiels house, thinking that the least he could do was warn his brother.

***

Cas drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, bored out of his mind as he waited for his brother. They’d taken his jacket, wallet, pocket knife, and keys away as well as his cigarettes. He sighed heavily and rolled his head back to lean against the wall.

“You look bored as hell.” A woman’s voice said, startling Cas slightly. He lifted his head and saw the sheriff standing in front of him, holding two cups of coffee.

“Not a very interesting place, ma’am. You don’t even have sudoku.”

The women laughed and sat next to him, handing him one of the steaming cups. “I’m Sheriff Mills. And I wanted to talk to you about what happened today.”

Cas snorted. “I got caught making out in a park and in possession of cigarettes. Your pervy deputy decided to bust us.”

Sheriff Mills eyes narrowed. “I’m trying to help you out. I understand that Officer Azazel can sometimes come off as...uncomfortable, but he really was just doing his job.”

“And the other stuff?”

“You already know about the making out part, but the cigarettes? You’re smarter than that.”

“Obviously not.”

Sheriff Mills huffed. “Not only is it illegal to have some at your age, but do you know what it does to you in the long run? And to the people around you?”

“I’m quite aware of the health risks, Ms. Mills.”

“There are ways to stop, you know that right? Trade that addiction for another.”

“What are you, my mother?”

Sheriff Mills sighed. “Fine, I get it. You don’t think you need help. I just want you to think about your future.”

Cas leaned his head against the walls again. “What future?” He muttered.

“Come on, I think your brother’s here.” Sheriff Mills walked him out to the lobby, where Gabe leaned against the front desk flirting with the desk agent.

“You done?” Cas asked sarcastically, walking up to him.

“Yessiree. Let’s get out of here, little bro.”

They managed to walk out the front doors and get into the car before Gabriel burst out laughing. Cas rolled his eyes and hunched down in his seat.

Gabe finally simmered down long enough to pull out of the lot and start towards their house. “Making out, Cas? Really?”

“How pissed is Michael?”

“Actually, not really. We got a special visitor today who explained everything that happened. He got you off the hook, this time.”

Cas gaped at his brother. “Dean came to the house and warned you guys?”

“Indeed he did. He felt so guilty because technically he is the one who took you guys to the park. In broad daylight. He’s obviously new to this type of thing if he pulled this kind of rookie mistake.”

Cas rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t even getting grounded for getting ‘arrested’. He grinned at the thought of Dean batting his long lashes at his older brother to get him off the hook. He smiled even wider when he caught sight of who was waiting for him on the front steps of his house. Dean stood slowly as they pulled into the driveway. Cas threw open the his car door and bounded up the steps. Dean gasped in surprise as Cas crashed into him with a kiss.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna be mad at me.” Dean sighed in relief when they finally parted.

“I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, Dean. Especially after today.”

Someone cleared their throat behind Dean and Cas stepped away from Dean, but grabbed his hand. Michael stood in the front door, his tall frame blocking most of the light from the house. He stepped out onto the porch and pulled Cas into a hug.

“You worry me sometimes, little brother.” Michael’s deep voice was uncharacteristically soft. “When I first got the call I thought I was going to find you in juvie.”

“I’m not that crazy, Mike. I have no intention of spending anymore time at the station, I promise.” Cas pulled away from his brother with a cocky grin.

“This is your one warning, Castiel. Another adventure like this and you won’t see anything but your room for months.”

“Dually noted, bro.”

Michael nodded sharply and headed back inside. “Not too late, Castiel.”

Cas tugged on Dean’s hand, pulling him through the house and into the backyard. The sun had set quite some time ago and the stars were out in full force. They laid together in the grass, hands still entwined.

“I’m glad you got off easy.”

“Me, too. Honestly the most annoying part is that Michael is probably gonna be checking for cigarettes constantly, so I might as well just quit now.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh poor baby.” He said sarcastically.

Cas rolled over so he was practically on top of Dean, his elbows on either side of the blonde boys head. He stroked Dean’s hair. “Thank you for saving my ass today.”

Dean smiled gently. “I could say the same to you. That cop was creepy as hell.”

“Let’s not talk about him. Let’s just kiss.” Cas brushed his lips lightly over Deans.

“Hell yeah.” Dean lifted his hand to the back of Cas’s head and held him to his face. What started out as slow, gentle kisses quickly became more heated. Cas kissed his way across Dean's jaw and bit down on his earlobe. Dean gasped and bucked his hips. Cas chuckled and rolled his hips expertly down against Dean. Dean gripped Cas’s sides and rolled him over, kissing him desperately. Dean seemed to be intent on memorizing all of Cas’s mouth with how thorough his tongue explored. Cas tightened his hand in Dean’s hair.

A shrill ringing tore them back to reality and Dean dug into his jeans for his phone. “Hello?” He asked, slightly breathless. “No I’m fine, I just had to run for the phone.”

Cas snickered and pushed Dean away so he could sit up.

“Yeah, he’s fine. We got it figured out. Sure I’ll leave now. I’ll be home soon.” Dean hung up and pressed another kiss to Castiel’s lips. “I have to go.”

Cas sighed dramatically. “Of course you do. And things were just turning fun.”

“Oh, I’m sure that we’ll find another time to continue this.”

“Should I take it as a compliment that you want to do this again?”

Dean shoved him down suddenly and kissed him like his life depended on it. He pulled away and stood up just as suddenly. “Yes, yes you should.” Then he strode away without looking back.

Cas watched him from his place on the grass and smiled. If the rest of his time at Lawrence High continued like this, it was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little shorter than normal because i was pressed for time. How other authors manage to update their fics weekly or sometimes multiple times a week astounds me and impresses me. I wish I could do that, it seems be becoming a ever other week thing but I hope to become more consistent.  
> Also my beta chocolatedementor called me a cocktease, hence the name of the chapter. I promise I will get better at writing the makeout/smutty scenes.  
> follow me on tumblr, i'm nice.   
> http://heavensmissinganassbut.tumblr.com/


	5. Being Cheesy is Okay

“So I have a favor to ask you.”

  
Cas cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. They were sitting in the cafeteria on Friday afternoon. Jo was obviously averting her eyes but listening to every word next to them.

  
Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “My parents want to meet you. They told me to invite you to dinner tonight at my house.”

  
“Do you want me to meet your parents?”

  
Dean sighed again. “It’s not that I don’t want you to. It’s just that we’ve only known each other for what, three days?”

  
“You think we’re moving too fast?”

  
“I don’t know, I haven’t had a relationship before. Hook ups? Oh definitely. But an actual, bonafide, I’m-off-the-market thing? Never.”

  
“I wasn’t aware we had established that.” Cas said teasingly, leaning forward on his elbows.

  
Dean paled. “Oh, um. I just assumed.” He coughed. “I’ll just go bury myself now, it’s fine.” He stood up to leave.

  
Cas grabbed his wrist before he could bolt. “I wasn’t saying you were wrong, Dean. We just hadn’t discussed the implications we’ve both been making.” He pulled Dean back to the table. “I think we’re good now.”

  
Jo squealed next to them. “Oh my god, that was the cutest thing.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and sat down. Cas bit back a grin. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Jo.” Dean retorted.

  
She smacked his arm. “Shut up. I don’t have a love life so I’m living one vicariously through you guys. Don’t judge me”

  
Cas laughed. “At least someone is reacting positively to this. No one else seems to be.”

  
“What do you mean?” Dean looked around at his fellow classmates and finally saw the stares. There weren’t many queer people at Lawrence High, and none of them were very open about it. Several people stared at them curiously while others glared outright. Dean blushed and looked back at Cas. “Is it sad that I didn’t even notice?” He asked sheepishly.

  
“Am I that entrancing, Winchester?” Cas fluttered his lashes demurely and smiled.  
“Shut up.”

  
“Three days and you’re already acting like you’re newlyweds. Awww! How long will the honeymoon phase last do you think?” Jo asked.

  
“Honeymoon phase?” Dean repeated.

  
“It’s the happy, ‘we’re now in a relationship and don’t care what the world thinks’, phase. Which you’re currently in.”

  
“And tell us, oh knowledgeable one, what is the next phase?” Cas asked sarcastically, threading his fingers through Dean’s.

  
“That’s when the fighting starts. You realize that the other has a quirk or something that really bothers you or y’all get bored with each other.” She said matter of factly.

  
“Jo I really need you to stop talking now.” Dean said quietly. She shut her mouth with an audible snap and looked apologetically at Dean.

  
“Dean, we don’t have to worry about that. If stuff comes up, we’ll deal with it.” Cas said, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Dean’s hand. Dean nodded and exhaled loudly.

  
“Jesus could you guys act any more gay? I think I’m puking rainbows over here.” A brunette girl said as she walked past. Her voice had a nasty twinge and she held her nose too high for Castiel’s liking.

  
“Go fuck yourself, Ruby.” Dean muttered. She laughed haughtily before sauntering away.

  
“The people of Lawrence are so accommodating, it blows my mind. Been here three days and have been beat up twice and called gay slurs mercilessly. Is that just me?” Cas asked.

  
“For living in America in the twenty first century, we’re a very closed minded group.” Jo replied. “Luckily a few of us make it past the neanderthal stage.”

  
“Thank god for that.”

  
“Attention students!” A voice crackled over the p.a. system. “This year’s homecoming theme is going to be ‘Can’t fight this feeling’! It’s coming up soon so get your tickets now!”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh god are they seriously using that song? They usually use shitty top 40 music for themes.”

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that song.”

  
“What? You’ve never-”

  
“Are you guys going to the dance? I need to know in advance so I can plan a picket line.” Alistair interrupted, leaning against their table.

  
“And I was getting so used to not hearing your voice for a while.” Dean sighed.

  
“What do you want, Alistair?” Cas asked coldly.

  
“Came to see how you fags were doing. It’s been a while!” Alistair sneered. He moved closer to Dean.

  
“I swear to God if you touch him I will break your wrist.” Cas growled.

  
“Cas, it’s fine.”

  
“Yeah, Cas. It’s fine.” Alistair laughed. “Don’t worry, I don’t swing that way.”

  
“Could’ve fooled me.” Dean said under his breath.

  
“What did you say to me, Winchester?”

  
Dean sighed. “Nothing, Locke. Now can you leave? I just want to finish my mystery meat.”

  
“You better watch yourself, Dean. Your pretty boyfriend won’t always be around.” Alistair hissed before storming away.

  
Dean turned to Cas, about to say a snarky remark, and froze. Cas face was dark, his eyes angry. His knuckles were white from how hard he was holding onto the edge of the table. “Cas, are you okay?”

  
“Why do you let him say that shit to you? Why don’t you stand up for yourself more?” Cas snapped.

  
Dean glared. “It doesn’t help anything, Cas. He just gets angrier or takes it as some twisted game.”

  
Cas exhaled angrily. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like the way he treats you.”

  
Dean snorted. “You think I do? I’ve had to deal with that for years, it’s just gotten worse since I came out.”

  
They were quiet for a moment. Jo looked awkwardly between them before she rolled her eyes. “Welp, lover's quarrel. I’m out, bitches.”

  
“Coward.” Dean muttered as she strode away.

  
The silence stretched on for a few minutes more, long enough for Dean to start squirming. Cas idly played with a bottle cap, still visibly tense.

  
“Are we okay?” Dean finally asked.

  
Cas looked at him in surprise. “I was never mad at you, Dean. I just….fuck.”

  
Dean looked away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why Alistair’s fixed his attention on me.”

  
Cas grabbed Dean’s chin and turned his head so their eyes met. “Don’t ever blame yourself for Alistair. He’s the psycho, okay?”  
Dean sighed but nodded. The bell rang and they started gathering their things. Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

  
Dean smiled slightly. “Yeah, see ya.” He watched Cas push through the throng of people and sighed again. He walked towards his next class, stopping briefly at his locker to grab his history book.

  
“What did I tell ya, boy? Your boyfriend isn’t here now.” Suddenly Alistair was dragging Dean towards the bathroom.

  
“What the fuck, Alistair?” Dean yelled, fighting against him. Alistair threw him through the door and locked it. Dean backed away quickly. “Stay away from me.”

  
“Now why would I do that, princess?” Alistair stalked towards him. He slammed Dean against the wall with a grin. “I’ve got you alone finally.”

  
“You sound creepy as fuck, dude. There is something seriously wrong with you.”

  
Alistair slapped him hard, sending his glasses flying. “Shut up, Winchester.”

  
Dean pushed him roughly back. “No. I’m not putting up with this shit anymore.”

  
Alistair launched forward and punched him in the gut. “You think you can talk to me like that, princess?” Dean grunted and fell backwards against the wall. “I’m not letting you off easy this time.”

  
“Just because you have some sick crush on me doesn’t mean you can do whatever the fuck you want.” Dean growled, pushing himself up. Alistair came towards him again, pressing Dean into the wall with his body. He crashed his mouth to Dean’s roughly, biting his lower lip. Dean shoved him off again and began gagging.

  
“You’re mine, Winchester. Don’t you forget it.” Alistair hissed into his ear before walking out of the bathroom. Dean ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth out before splashing cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror, willing the tears he could feel burning in his eyes not to fall.

  
“What am I going to do?” He whispered.

  
***

  
Cas looked into the mirror and bit his lip. He was incredibly nervous for dinner at Dean’s house and he was going a little overboard with the prep. He had dug out an old, black button down that he forgot he owned and black skinny jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing his tattoos, and he hoped Dean’s parents didn’t mind. Cheesily enough he had even picked up a bouquet of roses for Dean. If he was going to be in a relationship he figured he might as well go all out.

  
“Yo stop pampering, your highness.” His brother called from below. “We gotta go or you’re gonna be late!”

  
“I’m coming!” He replied, looking in the mirror one last time before leaving his room. His brother was at the bottom of the steps and he whistled.

  
“You must really like this kid.” Gabriel said before swiping the keys off the counter. “Let’s go, Romeo.”

  
A few minutes later they pulled into the Winchester’s driveway. “Thanks for driving me, Gabe.” Cas said as he grabbed the flowers.

  
“No problemo, little bro. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

  
Cas snorted. “You realize that list is really short, right?”

  
Gabe grinned wolfishly before shooing Castiel out of the car. Cas walked to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked. A moment later a beautiful blonde woman opened the door, smiling brightly at him. “Hi! You must be Castiel!”

  
“Just Cas is fine, ma'am.” He said politely, smiling.

  
“Don’t bother with the ma’am, hun. You can call me Mary.” She said, opening the door wider and beckoning him inside. “Dean! Cas is here!”

  
A burly looking man rounded the corner a moment later. He was taller than Mary, with dark hair and a beard with a bit of gray mixed in. He stuck out his hand formally and nodded. “I’m John.”

  
Cas shook John’s hand once. “Good to meet you, sir. I’m Cas.”

  
John gave him a once over and stopped at his tattoo. “Nice ink. Your parents don’t mind it?”

  
“John!” Mary scolded. “The interview can wait until later, he’s barely in the door!”

  
Dean came down the stairs looking pale and tense. “They already start the questions? I’m sorry.”

  
Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, sensing something was off. “It’s fine.”

  
“Well dinner’s almost ready, go ahead and take a seat. Dean will get you something to drink.”

  
“Will Sam be joining us tonight?” Cas asked as they walked towards the dining room.  
“No, he’s got himself a ‘study date’.” Dean snickered. He snagged two cokes out of the fridge as they passed and sat down next to Cas at the table.

  
Are you okay? Cas mouthed to Dean as his parents sat down. Dean’s eyes looked sad and he shook his head minutely.

  
“Well, help yourselves!” Mary said cheerfully, ignoring the tense atmosphere. Burgers and baked potatoes were set on plates in the middle of the table and everyone dug in.

  
“So, Cas.” John said a few minutes later. “What are you interested in?”

  
“Music, mostly.” Cas answered.

  
“Oh! Do you play any instruments?” Mary asked.

  
“Guitar and piano. I also played cello for about eight years.”

  
“Why did you stop?”

  
Cas shrugged. “I didn’t have the motivation to keep playing and I was interested in other things.”

  
“Any ideas where you want to apply for college?” John asked, taking a swig from his beer.

  
“I think K.U. is probably the best option, though I know that Fort Hays has a good english program.”

  
“Is that what you would want to go in to?” Mary asked.

  
“Yeah, I love to write.”

  
“My boy is gonna go to K.U. for sure. He’s set for a degree in engineering.” John boasted, raising his beer towards Dean. Dean looked down, the tips of his ears red.  
Dinner carried on much like that, question after question about his interests, favorite sports teams (which he had none, much to John’s disappointment), and so on. Dean remained abnormally quiet throughout the meal, which had Cas worried. Finally they were allowed to leave as his parents cleaned up. They headed up to Dean’s room with a reminder to keep the door cracked.

  
Dean dropped down onto the bed immediately. Cas wandered around, looking at his posters. He then sat down next to Dean slowly and grabbed his hand. “Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

  
Dean sighed and shook his head. “No, but you’re gonna find out eventually so I might as well tell you now.” He turned towards Cas with scared eyes. “Alistair cornered me in the bathroom after lunch today.”

  
Cas tensed. “What happened?”

  
“He said some shit and slammed me up against the wall. I tried to fight back, but…” Dean trailed off. Cas squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. “H-he kissed me and said that I was his.”

  
“He what?” Cas said flatly.

  
“I-i don’t know what I’m going to do, Cas. I don’t want to go back to school. Obviously fighting him didn’t do anything but almost get my nose broken and you’re not always gonna be there, he was right and-”

  
Cas covered Dean’s mouth with his own, kissing him gently. The difference between this kiss and Alistair's brought tears to Dean’s eyes. Cas pulled away and cupped Dean’s face. “I am so sorry you went through that, Dean. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

  
“It wasn’t your fault. I’m not strong enough to fight him.”

  
“You shouldn’t have to be, Dean. What he did was wrong and he needs to learn that.”  
Dean blinked at Cas in shock. “You’re not gonna fight him again, are you?”

  
Cas shook his head. “I never start fights, Dean. But if he confronts me again, which I know he will, it won’t end pretty for him.”

  
Dean grimaced. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”

  
Cas rolled his eyes. “I can handle a little punch from Alistair, okay? There’s a reason he’s the quarterback and not first tackle.”

  
Dean smiled. “I thought you didn’t watch sports.”

  
“Michael tried to get me into football by forcing me to play little league. I sucked ass.”

  
Dean laughed. “Oh god that would have been hilarious.”

  
Cas kissed him again. “I’ve wanted to hear you laugh all night.”

  
Dean blushed. “Jeez, Cas. You keep saying shit like that and people will think we’re dating or something.” He said with a wink.

  
Cas rolled his eyes and then his face was serious. “I have a question for you, Dean.”

  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

  
Cas stood in front of Dean and lowered himself to one knee.

  
“You’re not about to propose are you? Because we’ve known each other for less than a week, dude.”

  
“Shut up, Winchester. I’m trying to be romantic.”

  
Dean laughed quietly while Cas grabbed his hands. “I literally have never done this before so I have no idea if I was supposed to make this grand gesture or some shit but here goes.” Cas cleared his throat before looking Dean straight in the face and smiling. “Dean Winchester, will you go to homecoming with me?”

  
Dean sucked in a shocked breath. “Are you serious? Even after all the jokes and ridicule we got today, you wanna go to homecoming?”

  
“Hell yeah I do. And it’s not to prove a point, I promise. I’ve never been to a dance before and I’ve definitely never had someone I wanted to take to a dance but things change. So will you go with me?”

  
Dean grinned and pulled Cas to his feet. “Yes.” He said before he kissed Cas deeply. He threw his arms around Castiel’s neck and melted into his boyfriend. Cas chuckled and kissed him back briefly before there was a honk from outside.

  
“That would be my ride.” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand and leading him downstairs. He called a thanks to Dean’s parents before walking out the front door. They kissed one more time before he got into his brother’s car and drove away. He waved out the window and grinned at his brother. All in all it wasn’t a bad first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise that is as far as it gets with Dean and Alistair, at least physically. I can't NOTP them any harder than I already do. Thanks to my beta chocolatedementor for staying up this fucking late to read this shit. It's really not the best chapter but better stuff is to come!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: http://heavensmissinganassbut.tumblr.com/


	6. Movie Marathon is code for make out

Dean showed up bright and early at the Novak home saturday morning with a bag full of movies and a cup of coffee. He whistled as he knocked on the front door and then smiled when it swung open a few minutes later. A very grumpy looking Cas leaned heavily against the doorframe.

  
“Hey handsome!” Dean said cheerfully. Cas looked adorable with his blue and black hair sticking up in an impressive cowlick and low slung sweatpants. Dean took advantage of his shirtless state to admire his lean chest and tattoos.Dean raked his gaze over Cas' s chest before grinning at him.

  
Castiel rubbed his eyes and groaned. “You’re a morning person even on a saturday? I don’t know if I can continue this relationship.”

  
Dean laughed. “Do not fret, sir. I come bearing gifts.” He stepped inside and held the coffee under his boyfriend's nose like smelling salts. Cas visibly brightened and snatched up the cup. After he downed a couple gulps he looked at Dean with a sleepy smile.

  
“Hi.” Dean said, kissing him lightly.

  
“What brings you here on this overcast morning?” Cas asked, closing the door and leading Dean inside.

  
“Today just seemed like a good day for a movie marathon, so I brought the beginnings of your education.”

  
Cas laughed as they entered the living room. “Well alright, then. What’s first?”

  
“I figured we’d start with pirates. But you need to put on a shirt first.”

  
Cas blinked at him in surprise. “And why’s that?”

  
Dean blushed. “I can’t focus on these movies with you being shirtless.”

  
Cas stepped into Dean’s space, crowding him against the couch. “So you’re saying I’m a distraction.”

  
Dean gulped as Castiel pressed in close, nipping at his jaw. “Ye-yeah so let’s fix that, shall we?”

  
“Why don’t you just take off your shirt and then we’ll be equally distracted.” Cas whispered into his ear, toying with the hem of Dean’s shirt.

  
Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get me naked?”

  
“Ooh an even better suggestion. Let’s do that.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and lightly shoved the dark haired boy away. “All right, chief. Let’s take a breather. I really want to watch these movies.”

  
Cas grinned wolfishly. “Fine. Movie first, make out later.”

  
“That I can agree to.”

  
Dean sat in the corner of the couch while Cas set up the DVD player. Cas turned away from the tv a second later and gave Dean a mischievous smile. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and hit play. Dean huffed in annoyance, gesturing to the open spot next to him.

  
“Thought you said I was a distraction.” Cas said with a smirk.

  
Dean scowled. “Jerk.”

  
“I may be a jerk, but I’m your jerk.”

  
Dean snorted. “That is one of the most cliched lines ever. Now shhh. It’s starting.”

  
But Dean couldn’t really focus on the movie, as predicted. His eyes kept glancing at Castiel, whether for his reactions to his favorite lines, or just to stare. He had never put on a shirt and his bare chest made Dean’s mouth water. He had a star wrapped in flames on his left pec and around the right side of his rib cage was writing in a language foreign to Dean. He had feathers that extended from his back and wrapped around his shoulders that started to shed down his arm. One forearm was covered in the simple cross while the other was noticeably bare, except a date on Castiel’s wrist. His right shoulder had a dagger with a ribbon wrapped around it that had _non timebo mala_ written on it. And, weirdly enough, there was a bumble bee on the side of his neck.

  
He wanted to trace the wings with his tongue and kiss the bee. He wanted to suck dark marks across his collarbone next to the flaming star. He wanted to gently nip at the strange lettering on his ribs.

  
Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and reached for the remote. He paused the movie and crawled across the couch into Castiel’s lap. He kissed him lightly at first before licking into his mouth. Cas hummed in pleasure and bit Dean’s lower lip.

  
Dean pulled away, breathing heavily. “Is your family going to walk in at any moment?”

  
Cas chuckled and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “Nope. Mike is at a conference and Gabe should be at work until five at the earliest. We’ve got plenty of time.”

  
“Good.” Dean said before diving back in. His kisses were more heated now and his hands traced Castiel’s chest. One hand brushed a nipple and Cas hissed. Dean tweaked the nipple lightly, enjoying the sounds Cas was making. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off along with his glasses before sucking a dark mark into the hollow of his throat. Dean gasped in pleasure and ground his hips down into Cas’s lap.

  
Cas pulled away suddenly and cupped Dean’s chin when he tried for another kiss. “I don’t want to push you too fast. I don’t want you to think that I expect anything from you.”

  
“You act like this is my first rodeo, Cas. Sure I’ve never been with a guy before, but I know what I’m doing. You’re not pressuring me into anything, promise.”

  
Cas studied him for a moment then grinned. The next thing Dean knew he was on his back with Castiel kissing down his chest.  
“Jesus Cas-” He cut off sharply with a groan when Cas sucked a hickey right above Dean’s belly button. The dark haired boy smiled impishly as Dean glared down at him. He popped the zipper of Dean’s pants and slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Dean was positive that it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Cas kissed his way back up Dean’s chest and slowly pushed his hand into his pants. Dean bucked his hips against Castiel’s hand and gasped. Castiel pushed himself up on his elbow to watch Dean fall apart as he wrapped a hand around the blonde boy's’ length. Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulders, nails digging in painfully. He had never felt like this before. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a hand job but this felt better than ever before. Castiel must have magical fingers. It was the only logical explanation Dean could come up with as Cas slowly jerked his dick with just the right pressure, swiping his thumb over the head every now and then. He began speeding up, matching Dean’s thrusting hips to create the perfect tempo. It was over almost embarrassingly fast. Dean’s brain short circuited and he threw his head back into the couch. Come splashed over Castiel’s hand and onto Dean’s chest.

  
A minute later Dean attempted to repay the favor. He rolled over onto Cas, but forgot momentarily that they were on a couch. A moment later they crashed to the floor.

  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled as he pushed himself up, glaring at Cas, who was currently dying of laughter. He straddled Castiel’s hips and pinned his wrists above his head. He silenced his still simmering laughter with a harsh kiss that had them both gasping a minute later. He bit Castiel’s neck and sucked hard, grinding down on Castiel’s erection. He smiled at the moan Cas let out before sliding down his legs. He licked a trail down his chest and kissed the tattoo on his rib cage. He was a little disappointed Cas was wearing sweatpants so he couldn’t repeat the zipper thing. He slipped the pants down Castiel’s hips enough for his fully erect dick to bob out. Cas propped himself on his elbows to watch Dean. The green eyed boy kissed around Castiel’s groin, nipping lightly at his inner thigh before swallowing him down in one impressive go. Cas groaned and scrabbled for purchase to keep himself from thrusting into Dean’s mouth. Dean bobbed his head, tonguing at the vein. He was a little clumsy, this being the first blow job he’d given, but judging from the sounds Cas was making and the way his hips kept stuttering he figured he was doing pretty good. He kissed the head lightly before going back down.

  
“Dean I’m gonna-” Cas cried out, Dean pulling back at the last second. Come splashed across his cheeks and into his hair. He made a face, but pulled a finger through the mess and popped it into his mouth. He grabbed his shirt and wiped his face and chest before settling down next to Cas on the floor, who was still breathing hard. He put his head on his chest and cuddled into his side. He felt Castiel’s hand come up and brush through his hair. He smiled and dozed off, thinking that he was going to have some very good dreams.

  
***

  
Cas caught his breath slowly, trying not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, watching Dean smile in his sleep. He reached down with one hand and pulled his pants back up and tucked Dean back into his jeans, in case his brother came home early. Dean grumbled from the jostling and snuggled closer. Cas put his other arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered.

  
He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d never had a real relationship before. Balthazar technically counted, but that was his first, full of shame and embarrassment because of his sexuality. Maybe one, but he hardly counted that. What happened with Raphael….he’d rather not think about. Cas knew that he'd have to tell Dean  eventually, but right now he wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to treat Dean right, wanted to make sure he got everything he was supposed to out of this thing between them. He wanted to take Dean to all the dances, hold his hand out in public, wanted the world to know that Dean was his and he was Dean’s.

  
And that scared him.

  
The sound of a car screeching to a halt followed by a thump came from the street outside. Cas shot up from his position on the floor, sending Dean flailing. The sound of Dean swearing drowned out any other sound other than the car driving away. He ran to his front door and threw it open. Laying in the street was a gray cat meowing pitifully. The car had clearly hit it and then drove away, probably assuming that it was dead.

  
“Dean I need help! Grab a towel from the bathroom!” He didn’t stay to see if Dean had done as he asked. He knelt when he reached the cat, scratching its head lightly. “Hey there, kitty. We’re gonna get you someplace that’s gonna fix you up, okay? Just hold on.”

  
Dean appeared behind him holding the towel. Cas took it from him and gently wrapped it around the cat. He picked him up slowly, grimacing at the cats pained moans. Dean was already getting into his car and Cas crossed the street and slid quickly into the passenger seat. He threw Dean a grateful look before turning his attention to the cat. It was crying and it’s eyes were pained.

  
“You just hold on, okay? We’re almost there.” He whispered, kissing its head lightly. They turned into the veterinary hospital a few minutes later and Cas was out of the car before it was even off. He raced inside and slid to a stop in front of the desk. He probably made quite a sight with his bedhead, sweatpants, and no shirt or shoes.  
“This cat was hit by a car in front of my house and it’s really hurt it needs help bad.” He blurted out to the lady sitting at the desk.

  
“Sir I need you to calm down. Can you say that again?”

  
“This cat is hurt! It needs help!” Cas snapped.  
“Sir-”

  
“We found this cat outside of our house, ma’am.” Dean stepped up behind him, shirtless as well. He appeared calm, putting a soothing hand on Castiel’s lower back. “ It was hit by a car about twenty minutes ago. It hasn’t lost too much blood, at least not that I can tell.”

  
“Alright, thank you. Let me take her and you can wait here until I come back out, okay?” The nurse gently took the cat from Cas’s arms and walked briskly away. Cas sagged and Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the waiting room. They sat quietly for a moment.

  
“So I take it you like cats?” Dean said, breaking the silence.

  
Cas chuckled. “I really like cats. But I probably would’ve done it for any animal.”

  
“Even for like, a raccoon or something?”

  
“Every animal is necessary for our eco system. Even if raccoons are rather unsanitary.”

  
Dean snorted. “So what next? The cats getting all fixed but we don’t know who it belongs to. We don’t have a way to pay for it.”

  
“I don’t know. I think it might be a stray.” He stood suddenly. “I think I can convince Gabe to cover it. Can I borrow your phone?”

  
“Sure.” Dean handed it to him and he walked out side. He dialed Gabe’s number.

  
“Go for Gabe.”

  
“Is that really how you answer the phone when it’s a stranger calling?”

  
Gabe laughed. “What’s up little bro? I am at work, ya know.”

  
“I have a favor to ask of you. Kind of a big one.”

  
“And what do I get in return?”

  
“You don’t even know what the favor is yet.”  
“I’m nothing if not a businessman.”

  
“That’s a total lie.”

  
Gabe laughed again. “What do you need, Cas?”

  
Cas quickly explained the situation, putting emphasis on how cute the cat was. He knew that Gabe was just as much of a sucker for animals as he was. “So if you could cover the expenses? I don’t know how much it’ll be…” He trailed off.

  
Gabe groaned. “It’s gonna cost quite the pretty penny but…”

  
Cas perked up. “But?”

  
“You’re gonna do my laundry for three months, clean my room, and wash my car at least twice. Deal?”

  
Cas considered. All things considered, it wasn’t that bad of a deal. “Fine.”

  
“Alright. Tell them to send the bill to our place and pick up a collar. I’ll take care of Mike.” Michael, for some unknown reason, loathed animals. It would take quite a bit of convincing for them to keep it.

  
“Gabe, you rock.”

  
“Don’t I know it, bro. Smell ya later!” He said cheerfully before ending the call.

  
Cas walked back inside with a smile. He saw Dean talking to one of the nurses and hurried towards them.

  
Dean smiled at him. “So besides a broken hip and some deep cuts, the cats fine.”

  
“Good. And I got Gabe to agree to pay, so we’re golden.”

  
“We’re gonna keep him overnight but you should be able to take him home tomorrow. Make sure to bring her a collar!” The nurse said before walking away.

  
“Did you tell her she was a stray?”

  
Dean nodded. “Yeah but she seemed to think you were keeping her.”

  
“It’s true now. Let’s go make her a collar!” They walked outside, Cas practically skipping.

  
Dean groaned quietly. “Okay but I also have to stop at the drugstore.”

  
Cas turned and blinked at him in surprise. “Are you sick?”

  
Dean snuffled slightly. “I’m allergic to cats, dude. But it’s good. She’s cute.”

  
They both got into the car, then Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Thank you.”

  
Dean put the car into gear and Cas settled into his seat. “So what’re you going to name her?” Dean asked.

  
“I don’t know. What about Sandalphon?”

  
Dean snorted. “You’re kidding right?”

  
“Hey it’s an angelic name!”

  
“What about Arya?”

  
“Like the elf in Eragon?”

  
“No the character from Game of thrones. I’m surprised you’ve even read Eragon.”

  
“I actually saw the movie.”

  
Dean scoffed. “That movie doesn’t exist. Not to me.”

  
“What about Samandriel?”

  
“Is that another angel name?”

  
“Yes. He was a lower rank angel.”

  
“What’s with the angelic names, dude?”

  
“I find them pretty. And my parents were very religious, if you hadn't noticed by me and my brothers names."

"Your parents picked archangels for your brothers, but picked a seraphim for you. Why is that?"

"I was born on a thursday. They figured it fit."

  
Dean smiled. “So is Samandriel the final decision?”

  
Cas nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of the pet store.

  
“Good. Let’s go get him a collar. What color?”

  
“Green.” Cas blurted without thinking, then blushed. Dean stared at him before breaking out into a grin. He leaned across the seat and gave him a lingering kiss.

  
“Green it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Smut!  
> I've never written a gay sex scene before so like yolo.  
> plus the cat part of the title should make sense now  
> https://heavensmissinganassbutt.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the summary probably sounds like shit but whatever. I literally have never done this before. I'm going to update every friday morning, and I have no clue how many chapters this is going to be. I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out. This work was kind of spur of the moment and inspired by this post:  
> http://preachingdestiel.tumblr.com/post/114211206906/source-x-for-the-anon-request-that-asked-for  
> If you have any idea who the artist was please let me know and I'll credit them appropriately.  
> Also follow me on tumblr: http://heavensmissinganassbut.tumblr.com/


End file.
